


Unexpected Roommates, You Gotta Love 'Em

by NepetaTheLion (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gay Jared, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'M GONNA, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Probably ooc, STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT - Freeform, Tag As I Go, This is, a mess sorry lol, and he's haunting evan's apartment, connor is a ghost, connor's dead, ghost au, he be pining hard core but like hell is he gonna admit it, i'm literally writing by the seat of my pants, i'm trying okay?, im tagging it as major character death bc y'know, let evan sleep, more characters to come don't worry, romantic relationships probably wont be the main focus, sooo, will connor ever successfully kick evan out of his haunt?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NepetaTheLion
Summary: All in all, living alone is pretty nice! Evan enjoys it.Peace and quiet. It's calming. Nice.Except for the fact that he has a ghost for a roommate and he's not exactly welcome.---aka Connor tries to kick Evan out of his apartment but fails miserably because he does not have a corporeal body. this is going to be my second attempt at doing a multi-chapter fic and i have absolutely no concept of updating schedules sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *nyooms* hello i'm back again with more musical gays and this time i'm here for a while
> 
> i really have like, no plan for this currently because i've never really written a multi chapter fic before???  
> i mean  
> i have, but i'm planning on not deleting this lololol
> 
> soo, i hope you enjoy!

There are several pros and cons about living alone in an apartment, Evan has discovered. He’s made two separate lists on the subject and they are both taped to his fridge.

Pros:

rent is cheap!!  
you have the place to yourself  
its quiet and peaceful  
no need to ask about friends sleeping over, just invite! (even though he really only had a few)  
crazy close to campus!

Cons:

brand new irrational fear. getting robbed? it very well could happen.  
money? time to get a job lol (which isn’t too bad, Evan is working at a nice little coffee shop down the road)  
the roommate that comes _with_ the place that he _really_ wasn’t expecting because it was nowhere in the lease that he would have a _roommate_ , so really, point 2 on the pros list is false.

Now hear him out here. People are probably going to ask, “Well, gee, Evan, how could you miss something as big as whether you’d have a roommate or not?” And he will _tell_ you that he didn’t actually get the apartment so that he’d have a roommate because he doesn’t really _do_ well with strangers and also, he’s at least 99% sure that even the complex owner didn’t know about the whole… weird roommate situation. 

Hell, he isn’t even sure if he’s just hallucinating at this point. He damn well could be. 

All he knows is that he’s pretty sure his apartment is haunted.

* * *

Again, you’ll probably ask, “Well, how can you tell, Mr. Hansen? Are you sure you aren’t imagining it?”

He’s one hundred percent sure that he didn’t imagine all the furniture in his front room moving around in the middle of the night, because who would break into a house to do _that_? Jared might, scratch that, he _definitely_ would, but Evan’s the only one with a key to his apartment and he knows that the only copy is with the complex owner. 

There is literally no other explanation than _ghost_.

Then there was the time that he walked into his tiny kitchen to see the fridge door and all of his cabinets open one morning, even though he always makes sure everything is shut before going to bed each night.

And the fact that every so often, the radio he keeps for white noise will just randomly flip stations, even if he isn’t in the room, going from the light classical he likes to the Top 40s or something.

Also, if that doesn’t convince you, there’s the fact that when Evan wakes up this morning, there’s someone staring right down at him with a really disinterested look.

Evan shrieks, jolting upright and pitching himself over the side of his bed, moving back until his back hits the wall and he’s as far away from the person as possible

The other straightens up, looking incredibly bored by the situation, and Evan can get a better look at them- him, he realizes. The guy looks young, probably not too much older than Evan himself, with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. He’s dressed all in black, and he has his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket.

Evan is just about to try and tell the guy that he’s just a poor college student and that he doesn’t have anything that he would want _please_ don’t hurt him, he’ll do _anything_ , when the other speaks, “Look, normally I don’t do this, but you wouldn’t fucking leave, not even after all my usual tricks, so here’s the next best solution, get the fuck out of here or I’ll haunt you forever or something.”

“I-I, what? Haunt?” Evan splutters, eyes wide, “I’m, hallucinating or something, a-aren’t I? Dreaming? This isn’t- this can’t be happening.”

“Believe it, kid, because you aren’t asleep.” The ghost moves and sits down on Evan’s bed, leaving no dip in it at all. No weight. Ghost, oh god, oh god, no no nononono this isn’t real, “Now, get the fuck out of here, you aren’t welcome.”

“You- ghost- what, I can’t, nope, this is all just. One big dream and soon Jared’s gonna. Come banging on my door because I’m o-oversleeping and I could, I’m gonna miss my eight o’clock cla-”

“I’ll stop you there, kid. This is happening, you are not dreaming and this is really just a big waste of my time, so I’m gonna give you one last warning, get out of here, or else.”

“I- but- um,” Evan swallows, takes a second to make sure he’s breathing properly. Shockingly, he is, “I. Are you… really a ghost?”

“Jesus fucking-” The other frowns, standing up to tower over Evan, looking increasingly angry, “What part of ‘get the hell out of this goddamn place’ do you not fucking understand?! Yes, I’m a fucking ghost, now, _leave_!”

Evan flinches, bringing his arms to shield his face despite the ghost making no other move toward him, “I-I’m sorry, just. Sorry, l, please don’t hurt me, I just. Please. I-I _need_ this place, um, okay? I won’t. Cause you any trouble or anything, b-but, let me stay.”

He trains his eyes on the floor, hears a deep sigh from above him, is that just for effect? Does this ghost actually breathe? Why is he thinking about this right now? “That’s a no-go, again, I want you the hell out of here.”

“W-Well, why don’t you just leave then, i-if you don’t want to be around anyone so badly?”

“Do you think I haven’t tried? That’s kind of the whole point of being a ghost? You get one haunt if you don’t pass on, and you’re stuck there for like, forever until you _can_ pass on.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s whatever. Obviously you need to read up on basic ghost facts.” Another sigh, followed by some quiet swearing and mumbling, “I’m not getting rid of you, am I?”

“N-No, definitely not.”

“Wonderful.” Evan looks up to see the ghost staring him down and holy _shit_ those eyes are a lot more intense up close, “I’m not happy about this shit, I hope you know, and I’m still gonna do anything and everything in my power to get you to move the fuck outta here, but you can. Like. Stay. Until that happens.”

“Really?”

“From the looks of you, this whole thing won’t last more than a week. Who knows, this shit might be fun.”

Wait, what?

Evan needs a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a wild jared appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!!!
> 
> SO I just want to let you guys know that I have changed the main pairing to kleinsen because while I love Tree Bros, kleinsen just doesn't get enough love, as well as i feel like i was able to think of more things with this fic that fit kleinsen so that is a thing, i'm super sorry if you were here for tree bros, feel free to yell at me in the comments, but i'm going to stick by this. check out the tags again before reading too, because there is some new stuff. you don't have to because it's literally like, two things, but yeah.
> 
> other than that, thanks for reading this and enjoy chapter 2!

“O-Okay, before anything else, I need to understand some stuff,” Evan says, frowning slightly, “You’re a ghost. An- an actual ghost.”

“Yes, we’ve established this.”

“Just- stop, please.” Evan lets out a deep sigh, furrows his eyebrows together in confusion, “So you haunt this apartment and you don’t want me here.”

“Correct.”

“And you, uh, can’t leave, because you can’t move on. Why can’t you move on?”

“Fuck, man, all I know is that I’m stuck on this miserable planet and if I’m gonna be here, I might as well try to enjoy the peace and quiet, right? But no, I don’t get peace and quiet, because people like you move in and cause a commotion and just all around bother me and mess with my haunt.” The ghost huffs angrily, “Fucking pisses me off.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Don’t even know why I fucking told you that, because it doesn’t really make any sense for you to know, but whatever.”

“Sorry.” Evan didn’t really know what else to say, to be honest. He stares at the ghost, eyes wide, “That sounds. Really awful.”

The other laughs, a cold and mirthless sound, really, and rolls his eyes, “It does.”

“I… can’t exactly move out, really, not right now, but, could we come to an agreement? Maybe?” _What the entire fuck?_ His brain screams at him as he speaks, because _really?_ Trying to make a deal with a ghost who scared the shit out of you this morning? Not smart not smartnotsmart. He ignores it.

“An… agreement.” The ghost says slowly, “You want to make an agreement. With me.”

“Um. Yes. Because, like, maybe I can help you move on? Or, or something like that, because it does suck, and I’m sorry and so, we could. Help each other? O-Of course, you don’t have to agree and we could like, just, I dunno, but it’s worth a shot, right?” Evan groans loudly, covering his face with his hands, “Sorry, I’ll just. Shut up now.”

“Okay, hang on. You think you can help me move on?”

“Yeah! Well, m-maybe? Like I said, it’s. Worth a try?”

“I guess.” The ghost crosses his arms and Evan can’t really tell if he’s actually considering it or just thinking of so many reasons to shut down the idea, which would _not_ be good, because that’s the only idea he’s had for this and- “Why not? Let’s do it.”

“I’m sorry, it was just kind of a dumb idea so- wait, really?”

“Sure. If it gets me out of this place.”

“That’s- That’s great! I mean, uh, well, just,” Evan frowns, because what _did_ he mean? “I have a friend that could probably help? Is that okay?”

The ghost grimaces, shoulders bunching up, “Um. That’s. Fine.”

“Are you sure? B-Because if not, that’s totally fine too, so like-”

“Just call your friend!”

“Okay.”

* * *

**InsanelyCoolKleinman:** sooo

 **InsanelyCoolKleinman:** you mean to tell me that you’re being haunted?

 **Trees?:** Yes!!! 

**Trees?:** Ok, I know how this could like

 **Trees?:** Be really weird and 

**InsanelyCoolKleinman:** it’s a hell of a lot more than weird, ev

 **InsanelyCoolKleinman:** there’s literally no way you’re being haunted

 **Trees?:** It’s a lot more likely than you’d think

 **Trees?:** Just

 **Trees?:** Please come over, I don’t

 **Trees?:** Really know how to do th i s

 **InsanelyCoolKleinman:** alright fine

 **InsanelyCoolKleinman:** but only because i’m already almost to your apartment

 **Trees?:** Thanks, Jared, the doors unlocked, just come in

Evan tosses his phone on the bed, and then starts to make his way out to the main room, glancing behind him to make sure the ghost is following him, and then he realizes just how tiring it is to continuously call him ‘the ghost’ even if it’s just in his head, so he stops to turn back to him, “Um, before he gets here, which should be soon, I guess, can we maybe, like, do introductions?”

“Just call me Connor, alright?”

“Connor.” Evan nods, grinning, “Okay. I’m Evan.”

“Right.”

Evan jumps as the door slams behind him and an arm is flung over his shoulders, “Who’s this, Ev? Here I was thinking what we had was special. Apparently not.”

“Do you, um, want to start with maybe saying hi sometime?” Evan says, under his breath, “This is. Connor! He’s the- maybe you should sit down?”

“Nonsense, I’m perfectly fine right here!” Jared laughs, holds out his free hand to shake Connor’s, “How’s it hanging, dude?”

Connor looks down at his hand in disgust and then up to look Jared in the eye, “Not to be rude, but I can’t shake your hand. Sorry.”

“What? Too high and mighty to shake hands with a measly peasant?” Jared scoffs and lets his hand flop down to his side, turning to look at Evan, “Alright, so where’s this ghostie of yours?”

“Right, um, in front of you, Jared. You just tried to. Shake hands with him?” 

Jared frowns, looking confused, “You mean to tell me this guy is the ghost?”

“Yes, Jared, and I need your help.” Evan wiggles out of Jared’s grasp and leads him into the main room, sitting down on the couch with him, “Because, he can’t really. Move on?”

“I figured? He’s still here, isn’t he?” Jared flaps a hand towards Connor, who’s standing (floating?) near the entrance, “What do you need?”

“In-Information? Why hasn’t he moved on yet?”

Jared crosses his arms in front of his chest, settling into the couch with a hum, “Well, he probably still has some type of attachment to the living world or something. That’s usually the whole deal with ghosts.” He looks over at Connor, grinning, “Got some dildo or something that held a great significance in your life?”

“Jared!”

“What?! It was a joke, Ev!” Jared snickers, bumps Evan’s shoulder, “You knew it was a joke, right?”

Connor raises an eyebrow, scoffs quietly, “No, of course, dude, you’re just a barrel of laughs.”

“See! He gets it, Ev, chill out.”

This is going to be harder than it should, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh i don't Particularly Like this chapter, it's really choppy? sooo it's probably going to be re-written at some point ahhh
> 
> tell me what you think? yell at me for changing the main pairing? idk drop a comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which everyone is tired, jared is frustrated and does NOT pine, thank you very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OFF SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A HOT MINUTE   
> i started my senior year of high school! so ive been pretty busy, i just finished up helping with theater auditions as student director, which took up a lot of my time this week and then i got swamped with back-to school work which is always a joy amiright?  
> school is going to take up quite a bit of time, especially theater because i have to be at every rehearsal, so updates are probably gonna be slow, so please bear with me!
> 
> anyhoo, i hope you enjoy this chapter i had a lot of fun with this bc!!! i!!! love writing!!!! jared!!!! even though i probably didnt get his character right but hoPEFULLY I DID??? LEMME KNOW??? 
> 
> ENJOOYY

Sometimes Jared really doesn’t know why he does the things he does.

There’s the time in sophomore year when he ate that bathbomb for twenty dollars and ended up in the hospital for like, five hours. Not really worth it, but hey, he ended up twenty dollars richer. Then there’s also that time when he decided it would be a really great idea to go swimming in the middle of the night while he was dating his first boyfriend, which ended about as well as you would imagine. Bedridden with a bad cold and newly single. Jared was still kind of bitter about that.

But this, _this_ , probably tops that cake, because he’s at Evan’s apartment and he’s on his laptop researching ways to get a ghost to move on and stop haunting people because apparently Evan’s haunted.

Jared will never ever admit it, but actually seeing Connor freaked him out hella badly, and he still kind of gets little shivers down his spine if he thinks too hard about this, which sucks because he _has_ to think about this stuff in order to help Evan. And Connor too, maybe. Whatever.

Now, that isn’t really all that bad, but it’s also getting very late and Evan is sitting next to him on the couch, watching over Jared’s shoulder while trying not to fall asleep and every so often Jared will look out of the corner of his eye and see Evan’s head nodding a little, which is something he always does when he’s tired.

To be very clear, the reason Jared knows that is because he and Evan have been friends since before they could walk, pretty much, so don’t go getting the wrong idea.

Connor is kind of standing off in the corner, all dark and brooding, with his hair falling in front of his face and his eyes, but Jared honestly doesn’t really care too much about that currently.

“Alright, so, seriously, can you remember _anything_ from when you were alive?”

“I already told you,” Connor says, glaring through his hair, “I can’t remember shit.”

“This is like, ten times harder than I thought it would have been, but whatever. Research ‘til I drop it is.” Evan lets out a little airy chuckle at that, even though it wasn’t really all that funny, but Jared’s face does _not_ go red and his heart does _not_ stutter or anything else like that, so shut the fuck up.

Jared frowns, pushing his glasses up higher on his face and flex his fingers a little, because they’re starting to hurt a little and he kind of groans internally, “How about… we take a break, actually. I’m like, too frustrated for this shit right now.”

“Seconded,” Evan murmurs, leaning his head on the back of the couch, eyes closed. He’s out in a matter of seconds and Jared honestly wishes he could sleep so easily, but he shakes his head and sets his laptop on the coffee table and stands, stretching out the stiffness in his legs, moving to the kitchen to grab a drink.

Connor follows him silently, stalling in the door to the kitchen, “How’s this supposed to work? If I can’t remember shit about my past, I mean.”

Jared shrugs, pouring himself a glass of orange juice, “Honestly, I don’t really know. Maybe there’s a chance that you could remember something? As time goes on?”

“But I’ve never remembered anything before now, why would I start remembering stuff now?”

“Shit, you right.” Jared turns around, looking at Connor, “I got nothing at this point, so it looks like you’re stuck here until something happens. Hope you don’t mind hearing about trees.”

“Trees?”

Jared grins, takes a long gulp of his juice, “Evan’s got like, the biggest fucking tree kink, it’s the weirdest shit. You could like, show him any type of tree and he can probably name it.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy. Kinda cool though. Let me through? I wanna go do more research, now that I am properly hydrated.” He raises his half-empty glass for emphasis.

“I’m a ghost, you can walk through me.”

“No way in hell, dude, that’s like, hella creepy.”

“Explain.”

“You’re a fucking ghost?” Jared says, sounding incredulous, “The whole, ‘You can walk through me, man, it’s chill,’ isn’t that like, even the slightest bit weird to you?”

“Understandable, have a nice day.” And he moves away from the door. Jared walks back over to the couch and sits down carefully, trying not to wake up Evan, and pulls his laptop back into his lap.

“I’m going to ignore that, for now.” Jared looks up at Connor, “This is probably a long shot, but do you remember how you died?”

Connor bristles slightly, his shoulders hunching over. He’s silent for a moment before he shakes his head, “No, I don’t really remember anything before becoming a ghost.”

A lie. Jared would know, he’s been telling lies since senior year of high school, and like hell is he gonna let that slide. He scoffs, “And I’m Pablo Picasso. How’d you die, man? It could help this go by a lot faster.”

“I just fucking said I don’t remember, so leave it at that.”

“I’ll believe that when pigs fly out of my ass, Connor.”

“Oh my god, why are you so insufferable?!”

“Insufferable? I asked a simple fucking question!” 

Connor laughs, but it’s sharp and cold, “Oh yeah, because asking a ghost how they died is something that could happen on a day to day basis, right.”

“Why can’t you just answer it? Don’t you want to move on?”

“I do, but I can’t really tell you how I died if I don’t know myself!” He’s starting to get louder and Jared shoves his laptop off to the side, moving to stand in front of Connor.

“You’re sticking with that story? Because I honestly don’t fucking believe you.” He says.

 

“Maybe it’s not a fucking story, okay? Maybe try believing me?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I know a lie when I hear one, Connor, but whatever!” Jared throws his hands in the air, trying to fling his frustration up at the ceiling, “But if I knew how you died, maybe we would have a better chance of finding out more about you! It’s obvious that you don’t want that though, so I honestly don’t give a shit.”

He turns his back on Connor and heads back to the couch, shaking Evan awake gently, “Dude, you fell asleep, go to bed.”

Evan lets out a little whine, but nods, slowly standing up and exiting the room, “Night, Jared, Connor.”

“Good night, Evan, and just so you know, I’m stealing your couch.”

Jared smiles a little when Evan just waves a hand to show that he doesn’t care, and he flops back down, glaring over at Connor, “I don’t know what your problem is, but seriously, you need to cooperate if we’re supposed to help you. But for now, I’m tired as fuck, so I’m gonna go to sleep.”

He passes out almost as soon as he takes his glasses off and lays down, not really bothering with any blankets.

The last thing he hears is a quiet, “Maybe asking someone how they fucking died is a sensitive topic, asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so also sorry for like, never replying to comments, im gonna,,,, start doing that now promise!! 
> 
> you know that dealio, maybe drop me a comment? if ya want?? lemme know what i did wrong with jared's character?? give me some of that,,,, good constructive criticism??? 
> 
> see you next chaapterrr!!

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy,,,, don't hesitate to like,,, tell me what you think.
> 
> tell me how to improve this, give me ideas for future chapters, yell at me for how ooc these boys are, please im in need,,,,
> 
> also, i have no idea when i'll update, but they'll be as soon as possible, so stay tuned!


End file.
